Boundless
Boundless is a 3D fighting game developed by Pyro Enterprises. Inspired by games such as ARMS and the Custom Robo franchise, the game's initial goal was to develop a truly unique style of fighting game, rather than merely attempting to base itself off of the Super Smash Bros. formula of gameplay like previous projects had. Gameplay Fights in Boundless are set in large 3D arenas with an isometric camera angle, similar to that of Custom Robo. Players automatically lock onto other opponents, which can be seen via the color and direction of the Aggro Ring beneath their feet; this enables players to accurately strafe opponents and focus on platforming and evasion rather than having to line up for specific attack angles. Players can switch targets by pressing the Pyrohedron's button. Each character has three varieties of attacks: Normals, which are standard melee attacks, Shots, which are ranged projectiles of varying style and purpose, and Specials, which have unique effects and are most comparable to the special moves of the Super Smash Bros. series. Normals are performed with the , Shots are performed with the , and Specials are performed with the . Each of these base commands can be modified based on player directional input, with variants occurring with neutral, sideways, forward, or backward movement. Jumping is handled with a press of the , while dashing can be performed with the . Dashing can be performed in air or on ground, and enables for creative stage traversal and approach options. Each character also has a Showstopper that can be performed once the player's Special Gauge is filled, which is activated by pressing both and at once to unleash a powerful signature move. Special Gauge is earned by both taking damage and dealing it, though Shots do not build up anywhere near as much Special Gauge for most characters; this was implemented to discourage camping with projectiles. Health Fractions Inspired by the Health Percentage system from Super Smash Bros., the Health Fraction acts as the game's equivalent of a health bar, and is separated into a numerator (Upper) and denominator (Lower) like all fractions. The match begins with both halves at 0, and as players take damage, the lower half increases until it reaches 100, at which point the upper half will increase by 1 and the lower half will reset back to 0. The upper half acts as a multiplier on the amount of knockback the player takes, meaning that higher numerators makes a player more vulnerable. Scoring KOs KOs are typically performed by launching opponents out of the ring, akin to Smash Bros. This means the aim of the game remains to damage opponents sufficiently enough to increase the upper half of their Health Fraction, increasing the knockback they take and improving the odds a strong attack will launch them out of the ring. However, knockback on a target can also be weaponized, as if a target is launched with enough force, they will damage other players on contact. This means that a player is able to utilize a sufficiently weakened player as a powerful attack to strike less damaged foes, possibly scoring KOs on both. Modes Solo Combo Battle A traditional battle between up to 4 players. Select your characters and the desired stage, then duke it out locally! Online Online Battle This mode is, as the name implies, identical to the Battle mode found in the Combo section of modes. However, this mode is for dedicated online battles, and the player is able to tweak matchmaking options so they can find specific people or random online players with similar winrates. Online is not region-locked by default, enabling combat with users worldwide, but the search can be region-locked by player choice to decrease potential lag. Spectator Spectate some random fights online and possibly learn some new tactics from other players. It's also possible to bet your own cache of on players to make more money, with the player's current winning streak influencing the amount of money earned from the fight. Lower win streaks increase the rewards, though it only takes the current online session into account, rather than an overall winrate. Characters Alternate Colors Stages Items Trivia Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:3D Games